kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep
by FireNose
Summary: this is what i brought you this you can keep, this is what i brought you may forget me, i promise to depart just promise one thing, kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. now a prequel to Warriors: Scars.[no pairing][OC]
1. This is what i thought

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you may forget me,_

_I promise to depart just promise one thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Snow white fur, only visible in the blanket of snow from the splatters of red that covered it's paws and pelt, stood motionless, staring at the muddy and slush filled river. No sound, not even the rushing water, reaches his ears that sat flat against his head as the corner of his mouth quivered.

_'dead… and it's… my fault?' _

His head hung low, ashamed at the thought. Lifting his poor head once more, he stared at the lifeless bodies in the river. Two grey cats and a tabby, though he dare not think of who they had been and what they meant to him. He thought he would just jump in with them into the frozen water if he did.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you may forget me,_

_I promise you my hart just promise one thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

What a thought. He had accomplished his mission of fighting off the intruders, at the simple cost of 'that' life. Eyes , mourning at the same time, scanned the tabby.

He was dead.

It was his fault to.

He killed him.

His best friend was dead and he was the one who cut that tabby fur to bits.

He quickly tuned away as the gore started to come back and he was about to break down into total misery. One step… two step… three step… slowly, ever so deathly slowly, he walked over to the body and put a paw on it only to pull it back quickly. it was beyond death cold, It was almost frozen.

"it's what I get… for my disloyalty I guess…" he hissed half-amused but his mouth curled back into a gritting-teeth pout.

_This is what I thought,_

_I thought you need me,_

_This is what I thought, so think me naïve,_

_I promise you my heart just promise to keep,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Turning away he slowly padded towards camp, leaving the bloody scene behind him. He would push it away, like he pushed everything else away. The tabby was his friend. But he was dead. So it was no use.

As the snow white cat walked off Starclan could only stare down in misery as two glowing ruby red eyes disappeared into darkness of bushes…

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep…_

.::OWARI::.

D: so sad… but I felt like writing a sad one-shot or lyrics-story or whatever this would be called… I call 'em lyrics-stories so I really don't care what there really called…

This is about my favorite secondary character for my warrior's series: Scars. His name is Fallingwind but he unfortunately dies… along with a few other cats. This is his past. He was a brute, didn't care about anything except his best friend who will remained unnamed for now. After he died he became plain old un-caring skip the brute part. He did what he was told and until Wolfpaw(absolute main character) comes along his life really had no real meaning.

I will post my warriors story up after I finish with ATLEAST one of the other stories… the first story I have writers block because of a story-idea-back-up and the second… well… I JUST KEEP WRITING AND WRITING BUT IT"S NOT EVEN 1000 WORDS YET! It's only at 800 or something… I'm only one the 3rd page! I swear it seemed like I writ 30 pages but it just crams itself in there!

**The song is called prelude 12/21… I think…pretty sure… by AFI**

**Disclaimer: if I was 'claiming' it was mine I wouldn't put ****DIS-****claimer would ****i****? but I do own the characters and Scars… Erin owns Warriors though…**


	2. I thought you need me

"Fallingwind! Fallingwind what happened?" a shecat ran up to the blood covered tom. He looked up to gaze at her before dropping his head. "there dead." He hissed under his breath. She gasped. "b-but that can't be? How-"

"does it matter!?" he snapped. Realizing what he did he turned around. "go back to your den, Robinpaw. I'm not suit to train today." She nodded and skidded off. He let out a sigh.

Looking around, he saw a few cats where still in camp, most staring at him. He growled and they quickly went back to doing whatever it was they were before. He shook his head before going over to the leaders den. "Bellstar?" he called. A movement in the cave before a tall blue shecat padded out of the rock, soft 'jingle-like' noises following her. "yes, Fallingwind? Are the rouges gone?"

He nodded. "they fell into the river…" he said. Bellstars face became sad, 'so, they died?" he nodded again. "oh my…"

She started to look around. Fallingwind noticed and let out a sigh. She was about to ask but Fallingwind nodded yet again, before she could say it. Her gaze became even sadder.

"you may have the day off of your duties then." She said. "I'm sorry…" he shook his head and gritted his teeth.

he didn't want _pity_ from his leader! He didn't want pity from anyone! He just wanted it to be over! That can't happen if they're going around trying to make him feel better. 'it wasn't you fault he died' 'it's ok, Fallingwind, he was a brave warrior.' He could already guess that Honeyears, the sap, would be mourning him for the entire next moon. Sometimes he just wanted to bite off that mouse-brained fools overgrown ears off!

His entire body was shaking now. Bellstar was very scared now that he might lash out. But to her shock, he just slumped down and walked to his den. Bellstar stared for a moment. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Fallingwind stepped into the warriors den to find that Honeyears had already gotten the news because he was moving the extra moss over to Fallingwinds nest. He growled and Honeyears shot up. He smiled sadly before placing the rest in the nest. "I heard about… you know…" his eyes where slightly watering. Great who was supposed to cheer up who here?

"don't call it that." He hissed. Honeyears nodded and stepped back. "I'll train Robinpaw for a while if you like. Berrytooth will be in the medicine den a bit longer because of his tail." Fallingwind was too tired to argue and weakly nodded.

"good. I'll get Coalfoot to bring you some prey later." Honeyears then dashed out of the den. Fallingwinds gaze followed him out before curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

The next day, Fallingwind woke up and exited to find a group of pitying cats around him. He wanted to lash out, to just rip those sad eyes right out there head! He hated it! He hated them! And he knew that would be what he would normally do, but he could find it in himself to do so.

'_stupid pity has gotten to my head!'_ he thought. Growling he turned to the freshkill pile where Oakpool and Swallowfeather were discussing things. They looked up, Swallowfeather gave him a sad gaze while Oakpool simply nodded. Fallingwind knew that he wouldn't pity him. Oakpool knew how much he hated it. He would just watch like normal and fix his physical wounds while Fallingwind tried to fix his mental ones.

"Hey, Fallingwind." Oakpool said. Fallingwind grabbed a squirrel and sat beside them. he muttered what could be a greeting. Swallowfeather was still gazing sadly at him before something made her facial features freeze and turn into a much happier one. "guess what? They're going to be a new lot of apprentices tonight!" she said, trying to cheer him up. And he knew it.

He growled at her, "stop pitying me!" he hissed. She took aback to this and was quiet until he left again.

'_stupid mous__edung! She may be deputy but __that__ doesn't mean she can pity me!' _ again, he questioned himself why he didn't just rip her apart.

He stopped walking, somehow he had unconsciously walked outside of camp. He slumped down into sitting position and stared at the ground. "what in Starclan is wrong with me?" he hissed. Looking up just in time to catch a shadow fly over his head. He let out a small gasp before tumbling back.

He let out a small moan of pain before looking down. He was now sitting on his back. His eyes met with a pair of deep grey one, accompanied by silver fur and a wagging tail. His ears flopped down. "what are you doing out here kit?" he hissed. The smile on the kits face fell into a pout. "I'm not a kit! I'm going to be an apprentice tonight!" he hissed.

"that still means that you're a kit…" the pout just got longer and longer after each word. Before Fallingwind knew what happen a pain hit his ear and he jumped up with a small squeak of pain. The kit jumped down and grinned evilly at him.

"think I'm still a kit?"

"yes, only a kit is stupid enough to do that to their elders!" he hissed. The kit gave him a bored glare. "you're no fun…" he pouted and ran off into the woods. A second later a tiny squeak was let out and an angry hiss. "there you are Wolfkit! Don't do that ever again!"

A second later a grey queen came padding through the bushes with the kit in her mouth. Fallingwind smirked as they passed and the kit gave him a hateful glare.

Fallingwind paused for a moment. He sniffed the air before chasing after the cat. "get back here! Stupid kit distracted me!" indeed. There sent smelled exactly like Shadowclan. E chased after them only to find that they already got into the camp from the loud hisses of protest.

"get out of our camp, foxdung!" hissed a cat.

Fallingwind entered camp to find that the shecat was sitting in the center of the clearing while her kit hissed at some cats that had surrounded them. Bellstar, Swallowfeather and Oakpool rushed over to the scene. Fallingwind fallowed them.

"enough!" hissed Bellstar. They all stopped and Bellstar turned to the queen. "what are you doing here, you're from Shadowclan!"

"I have come to give my kit to you." She said calmly gasps erupted from the crowd. "give up your kit to an enemy clan? Why?" Oakpool asked, everyone else was too shocked.

"because I wouldn't be able to stand watching him grow up in Shadowclan." She said sadly. She seemed too nice to be from Shadowclan. "he Would just become another brute. He's to innocent for that to happen. And he would rather hunt birds than rats." It was true. The kit was built more like a Windclan cat. Actually, he was built more like a dog!

Just then, something small squeezed through Fallingwinds feet. He looked down to see a small kit fall over and then scramble over to the new comers.

Rabbitkit.

Fallingwind knew his pants wouldn't care that he was so close to the enemy. They despised there kit. He was quite the excited little heap of fur but there wasn't anything wrong with him that he could see. Rabbitkit was busy looking over the newcomer who was huge in comparison. Not only was Rabbitkit small but he new kit was tall! So that made Rabbitkit all the more tiny looking.

"hey there! I'm Rabbitkit!" he purred. Wolfkit stared into Rabbitkits eyes for a moment before a huge grin plastered his face. "I'm Wolfkit!" he purred. "you're a strong minded cat!" he added. What does that mean. There was something sad in his expression though.

Rabbitkit stared, confused as well, before he smiled. "were friends then!" he purred. And they ran off. Fallingwind turned to Bellstar to see what she thought. She let out a sigh. "it's fine then. He may stay. Rabbitkit is his age so he won't be alone at least." She said.

The shecat bowed her head and thanked the leader before she ran off back to her camp. Fallingwind followed her shape out of camp and growled.

_'great'_ he thought sarcastically. He turned towards Wolfkit and Rabbitkit. He sighed before turning to go and hunt. "what's next? A kittypet becomes leader?"

**.::OWARI::.**

I Felt Like Continuing The Story! A Prequel To Warriors: Scars I guess.

Well! Isn't This Interesting? Okay Not Very But Read Anyways! What's Wrong With Fallingwind? Why Can' He Do What He Normally Does And Almost Kill His Clan Mates? I Would Think They Like Him Better Like This And Not Clawing There Ears Off. Oh Well…

In Case You're Wondering Yes It Is Windclan. And Nothing Mysterious Or Weird About Wolfkit. He Just Judges People By Their Eyes Because Eyes Don't Lie! Or It's Hard To Make Them Lie…

[ I Got To Cure This 'Capitalize-Every-Word-Thing'! I Do It Without Even Knowing!


End file.
